FateOf A Hero
by striberx
Summary: A new Holy Grail War starts! But what happens when a new master is not only chosen by the Grail but the power of Helheim and magic? Find out here... (Also this story does start out like Stay Night. But this will be an original story for the Fate Series.)


Fate/Of A Hero

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Holy Grail War

* * *

_12 Years Ago_

Fire...

_Death..._

_Warriors clashing..._

_Pain..._

_Wait..._

_Mom? Dad? Alice? Max?_

_No... no no no..._

_Please!_

The young boy crawls to his family under the rubble hoping and praying to God that they're still alive. But his leg hurts. He looks over to see it, bruised, bloody, and covered with splinters and dirt. His pant legs were also a mess. But he didn't care. He need to go to his family now.

With determination he crawled closer to his family. He could only see their silhouettes but he knew that was his family.

His whole body was in such pain but he endured it. He needed to get to his family now.

And after what felt like hours he finally reached them. He had a slight smile as he finally reached to his family. His parents, his older siblings.

He slowly reached out towards them...

That is until the light from the sun reached to them and his eyes widen with fear. Tears streaked down his face much to his horror.

There... laying right in front of him was his family... dead.

All of them either had bones sticking out or shrapnel piercing through them. The boy tried to fight back his tears and think of something else. But it was no use.

The young boy cried out in pain, loss, sorrow, and despair.

His family...

His whole world... Gone...

But the pain didn't stop there. He then started to feel even more pain all over his body.

He felt so much pain, so much agony all over his body. And they started to spread and cause more pain.

_Mom... _

_Dad..._

_Alice..._

_Max... _

_Help me..._

They boy tossed and turned until suddenly everything went black and the only pain left was from his head.

The sun then shined right into a room filled with several items.

A tv, several games consoles, posters of Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai, and several Toku toys too.

The person on the floor groans as he sits up rubbing his head.

"Ugh... damn that hurt..." He said as he rubbed his head a bit more.

After a few more seconds of rubbing his head he yawned and stretched as he leaned back and looked up into his ceiling.

_Why... why does that dream always happen around my birthday and the anniversary?_ The young man thought as he got up.

This is our hero. Cody Aldrich. 16 years old, American, white, and about to get ready for school.

He stretched again as he got up to get ready for school.

_Man... today is going to be a drag... I just know it..._ Cody thought as he went into his shower.

* * *

(Opening - Just Live More - Kamen Rider Gaim Opening 1 - Gaim No Kaze]

It then starts off with the screen being unzipped by a zipper as it shows Kamen Rider Gaim standing still while doing his pose as the song starts off with a guitar rift.

_**Got it, move…**_** wow…**

It then shows all of the Noble Phantasms cutting, stabbing and breaking away at something as it shows the title card.

_**Don't say no, just live more!  
Don't say no, just live more!**_

It then shows Cody and Arturia standing side by side. But Cody is in the present time while Arutria is in the past looking sad and depressed.

_**Survival, you got move, Gendai wa sanagara**_** sengoku**  
(It's survival, you gotta move. When life's in a warring state)

It then shows Cody walking along the city as he stares at his Mark (Title Card) on the front of his hand.

_**Dare ga kachinukeru, Kagi wa**_** akerareteshimatta?**  
(Who's got the strength to win, Now that all the locks are open?)

Then it shows Arturia driving around the country side on her motorcylce trying to focus. But images of the past gets through to her as she drives off.

_**(Don't say no, just live more)  
**__**Doko ni aru?**_**  
**(Where will you find…)

The screen then cuts to Cody and Arturia fighting against several Inves as Cody places on the Sengoku Driver.

_**(Don't say no, just live more)  
Dou tsukau? Kindan no kajitsu**_  
(And how will you use? The forbidden fruit?)

The Camera then pans around a full 360 as Cody then cuts the Lock Seed at the exact same time the song says "Kindan no kajitsu"

_**"Ima" to iu kaze wa nani wo tsutaeru tame** _  
(The wind of the moment has its own message to share)

Cody then transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim as he and Arturia cuts up several Inves together.

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku blowin' up)**_  
(It's blowin' stronger and stronger, 'Till it reaches you)

It then cut to them also fighitng several Servants as Cody dons on Kachidoki Arms as he clashes with Gilgamesh.

_**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakutemo**  
_(Your dreams and future may seem so far away…)

As Cody and Gilgamesh keep clashing Arutria tries to run up to Cody before the screen pans out to show The Holy Grail Floating above the Earth.

_**(Soko genkai? Seiippai Ikiteiru to ieru nara)  
**_(When you've got all you can out of life, That's when you can stop)

It then shows the rest of the supporting cast as they dance along with the song while smiling towards the camera.

_**Utsumuku na yo (Kao wo agero)  
**_(But don't let life get you down (Keep your head held high)

It then cuts back to Cody, Arturia, and some of the supporting cast all having fun, eating together, and karaokeing together.

_**Dokomade demo **__**(Mageru koto naku) **__**Shinjita michi wo yuke just live more!**_**  
**(Wherever you may go (Never compromise yourself) Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!)

It then shows Cody exhuasted and asleep on his bed with Arturia smiling over his head as she looks out towards the sky as the camera pans out from her and into the sky.

_**(Don't say no, just live more!)**_

It then shows the whole cast together smiling at the camera as it shows the title card one last time.

* * *

Cody started with his daily routines... Shower, teeth, breakfast, and some meditation before school starts.

But so far he can only think of the dream he has... the same damn dream every year on his birthday. But it's not just his birthday, No it's also the anniversary of his family's death.

For you see 12 years ago some freak incident occured. A enormous fire and descrution came out of nowhere in the town of Fuyuki City.

It killed and destroyed thousands of people's lives... including Cody's family as well.

You see he and his family was their for a vacation. They all knew how much he loved japan due to the culture as well as his Tokusatsu fascination.

But once that incident occured he lost everything. But... he not only was adopted by the man who took care of him named Kiritsugu Emiya, but he also gained something new as well. But we will get into that soon.

Cody almost lost all hope once he lost his family. But thanks to Kiritsugu he was gaining his hope and life back inch by inch.

But that happiness almost faded again after Cody found out Kiritsugu died. he was devistated again. But he kept onto his hope and decided to move on.

He did meet a few people to help fill his broken heart.

His teacher Taiga Fujimura, She is a very kind person... even if she always comes over only for food.

There's his next door neighbor Sakura Mato, a young pretty girl who has purple hair and magenta eyes. She has a small crush on Cody. But he's too oblivious to see it.

Then there is his new father-like figure DJ-Sagara. Cody doesn't know his real name. So he just calls him Mr. Sagara . He is a bit of an unknown person. He loves to DJ at night and he's a very kind hearted person. He also helped Cody with a few talents he had, Such as Singing, Dancing, and some fighting too. He also gave Cody something that we will see later on as well.

But besides all that Cody is happy with his life now. Even if he's still trying to get over a few scars.

Anyways after he's finally done with what he needed to do Cody got around to head to his school.

He's wearing a regular school uniform for the Homurahara Gakuen school.

But he never liked how the school uniform went. So he had on a black t-shirt with Kamen Rider Gaim's emblem on it and the actual necklace prop from Kyoryuger that Daigo wore. His school shirt was unzipped though so you could see his shirt and necklace. He wore black shoes with Ryuuki's emblem on the soles of the shoes. His hair is light brown medium length, light blue eyes and he stood at 5 ft 6 inch and was 122lbs. ((Pretty much look at my profile pic. that's what my oc always looks like.))

Cody then grabbed his bookbag and threw it over his shoulders. He may live in japan but he's still an a american and can carry whatever he likes to school.

But before he headed out he glanced over one last time to see all of his family pictures. his real family, Kiritsugu, and his new family. A slight smile grew across his face. Cause this time he will protect his new family, no matter what.

As Cody walked down the street he sees Sakura walking out of her house. He smiled and waved at her.

"OI! Sakura!" He yelled to her.

She turned towards him and gave a warming smile as she waved back.

"Good morning Cody-kun." She repiled back as Cody approached her.

"How was your vacation Sakura?" He asked her.

"It was fun! It was amazing to see such arcitecture there. I'm sorry we couldn't take you with us to see Italy, Cody." She said.

Cody just waved it off.

"Nah it's alright. I can see it whenever I want to." He replied with a smile.

Sakura giggled as they started heading off to school.

Once they reached their school they both went into their separate class rooms to being the day.

As the teacher began to recite some lessons on history Cody somehow dosed off. Usually he's a grade A student. But somehow he just fell asleep.

But then... everyting went dark...

* * *

_Wha... what the? Since when do I fall asleep?!_

As Cody looked around he saw nothing but darkness. Until... A voice could be heard...

_Ma... t...r..._

Cody looked around to try and pinpoint the voice. but it just seemed to grow duller and duller.

_Hello?! Who's there?! If you need help please tell me!_

Cody kept screaming and trying to find the voice until... a flash of light appeared next to him.

It was blinding. He could barely see.

But as he foused all he saw was some odd looking scabbard. It was big with blue, white, gold, and silver all around it. But before he could try to make it out he felt a sharp pain and woke up.

* * *

"OW!" Cody said as he rubed his head. He looked up to see Taiga glaring at him.

"Glad you came back to the living Cody... But since you passed out you have to clean up once class is out." She said.

Cody sighed at this. He had other plans he needed to do but he took it like a man and just nodded.

* * *

After class got out Cody got to work as fast as he can so he coud go home as quick as possible. Cause today was finally planning on giving Cody the special item he saw on summer vacation.

Cody was excited. Not only will he be getting it for himself but he also was ready to test the item out in full. Cody knew a nice spot in the woods where he could test it out. Now the only thing left to do is clean up this class room.

* * *

Two hours pass and Cody was finally finished. He packed up everything and was ready to head out. That is... until Shinji Mato walked up to him.

_Ugh... Shinji... I can't stand him. _

Shinji Mato is not only Sakura's older brother but he's a bit of a show off. He's also somehow became a ladies man in a few weeks. And ever since he won the lottery he thinks he can do whatever he wants.

"Yo! Cody!" Yelled Shinji as he walked up to Cody. Cody saw that behind Shinji, there was at least 6 girls from the archery club.

"What do you want Shinji?" Cody asked in annoyance.

"Listen buddy... Can you do me a solid favor? Can you go clean the archery dojo for me?" Shinji asked while trying to be smooth.

_AND there it is... Little weasel tryiong to get out of his punishment..._

A few days ago Shinji was caught humiliating all of the younger archers behind the captains back. He got caught and was punished by doing chores all over the dojo for two weeks.

Cody knew Shinji was nothing but scum but this was just irrogant. He didn't care if Shinji was Sakura's older brother, This guy needed a lesson.

"You see I would do it for Captain Ayako Mitsuzuri, since it is my punishment... but you see I'm just swampped. you will take it over for me won't you?" Shinji asked.

"But.. She asked you to do it..." Said one of the archery girls.

"But if I did then we won't be able to make the restaurant in time. Besides, Cody always likes helping out others. He's been a sucker like that for years!" Said Shinji as he laughed in Cody's face.

Guess he forget he was there. Cody then just chuckled.

"Sorry Shinji but Ayako told you to do it. This was your punishment for humilitaing beginners like they were gum on your shoe." Cody replied.

Shinij look at him in shock. He never expected him to say something like that.

"Excuse me?" Asked Shinji.

"You heard me. I'm not doing your chores. I'm not your servant, I'm not some idiot that can be swayed. I got things to do and I'm not going to be halted by anyone. Especially some juggalo like you." Cody replied with a smirk.

Cody could've sowrn he saw a few veins pop.

"Excuse me?! Do you know who I am?! You should know your place worm..." Shinji said as he spat out some venom towards Cody.

"I'm a worm? If I'm a worm I'll be happy as long as I'm not some parasite who loves to torture others." Cody replied as he walked passed them.

Shinji just glared at Cody in anger and hatred. As Cody then the girls walked off leaving him there.

* * *

After the small incident with Shinji, Cody rushed home hoping to finally get that present promsied him.

As Cody rushed inside, on the table near the door was a medium-like package sitting there. Cody was excited, he grabbed the package and headed towards his room.

After he got in and sat on the bed and tore away every on the package until it was finally opened. inside was the iemte wrapped up with bubble-wrap and black duck tape all around it. and on top of it was a letter. Cody picked it up, opened it and started reading the letter.

* * *

_Dear Cody,_

_In here is what I promised you. The item that will not only change you but the world as well. I have spent years on developing something for goddnes of mankind._

_And I not only want you to be the first, but possibly the only one... you see the reason I haven't visted you in awhile is due to the rest of Yggdrasil is following me.  
_

_I had no choice but to run and leave everything I made to you. Don't worry though. I will be fine. We'll have our usual once a month/24hour secrt chat online._

_I promised both of your fathers I will take care of you. I plan to keep this promise. Inside is all you need. The two items I showed you and a rare book I found and wanted you to keep._

_Take these and promise me you will use them for the good of mankind and not just for yourself. Use it to protect the ones you want to protect. But it is your choice. _

_You can use it for whatever you want. Good or not. It is up to you. But I know you will make the right choice. Stay safe and Party On, Cody._

_ Your friend and Beat Master,_

_ Dj-Sagara._

* * *

Cody smiled as he wiped a few tears away. He then opened the rest of the package and insde made him smile. Believe it or not Cody was now intrusted with the real Sengoku Driver from Kamen Rider Gaim.

Turns out that a lot fo the stuff did happen in Gaim.

The cracks, Helheim Forest, Yggdrasil. They were all real. But the people found out about them quickly and almost every single member was imprisoned. and the cracks never showed up again.

But a few members were not found and now they're trying their best to start up again.

Calling themselves Niflheim. They not only plan on bringing the glory Yggdrasil had but make it even worst. And somehow it involves Mr. Sagara . And Cody has no clue on why...

But until that matter came to Cody he had no choice but to put it aside.

But yes... A real life Sengoku Driver and several Lock Seeds.

Orange, Pine, Ichigo (Strawberry), Banana, Mango, Budou (Grape), Sukia (Watermelon) and Matsubokkuri (Pinecone).

He also gained three Vechile Lock Seeds.

Sakura Hurricane, Dandeliner, and the Tulip Hopper.

But odd enough no Genesis Core or any of the Energy Lock Seeds. Heck no Kachidoki either.

Cody guessed that either hasn't had time to make it, he can't, or he believes Cody isn't ready for it yet.

Either way Cody placed on the belt so it would only register with him. Then he placed all of the lock seeds besides Orange, Sakura Hurricane and the Dandeliner, onto the Lock Seed holder on the belt. He then took of the Driver and put it in his pocket.

Cody sighed for not only relief but excitment. He then glanced over to the book and picked it up.

It was an old book but he could make out the writing as a old time Britian language. And as he turned one of the pages he cuts his hand. He then ignored it and started reading more. As he read the words started coming to him clear as day. Then he started reciting them.

_Place yourself under me, my fate is your sword, _

_In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
_

Some odd Spell seal then appears below him.

_Here is my oath. _

_I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
_

A drop of blood from his small cut he got on his finger dropped to the floor and the seal then started to glow. Cody was a bit in a panic cause not only he couldnt stop he felt like something was coming.

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, _

_O keeper of the balance..._

But before Cody could finish a tall man bursts into his room and kicks him to the floor. Knocking the book out of his hand and finally able to breath from that.

Cody looked up to tsee the man who just broke into his house.

The man stood at 6 ft 4 inch. His torso was covered in green leather while his legs had lon black boots with protective steel toes. His arms were bare, with bracers on his wrists. In his hands was a pair of spears. One was red, wrapped up in purple cloth while the other one was shoter than the red spear and was gold with the same purple cloth wrapped around it. He had jet black hair and somehow a mole on his cheek.

The man looked at our hero and scoffed.

"This? This is the target I was told to eliminate? He's so puny..." Graoned the man.

_Eliminate? _Cody thought.

He realized he was in danger... Maybe that seal brought him here? Who knows... all he knew he had to get out of here. He would've just used Gaim's power but since he had no pratice he had no clue what he could do.

Cody then just stood up and made a run for it. Theman just sighed.

"Why do they always run?" He said before persuting Cody.

Cody ran as fast as he could to saftey but before he could even make it towards the gate the man landed right in front of him. Cody took a few steps back.

"Look I don't want to kill a weakling like you but I have no choice. Masters orders..." He said as he raised the red spear.

"I'll make this quick.." He siad.

But before he could do anything. Cody started feeling a extreme burning pain on the face of his left hand. He screamed in pain as he thrashed around on the ground.

_What's going on?! Why does this hurt?!_

Cody looked at the man as he saw a shocked look.

"You're a Magus?!" He said.

He then growled in anger and instead of using his spear he started kicking Cody hard. First in the stomach, then in his sides, then stomping on his shoulder and his arms. he kept kciking him and beating him as Cody's bones bend while some either crakced or even broke. He then gave one last kick to slam him against the wall of his house.

The man then switched from his Red spear to the gold one. As he approached Cody.

"I got to kill you know before your Servant comes up!" He said angirly as he readied his spear.

But then in a flash of light, a blur passed in front of Cody's eys as the man was knocked back.

There... stood before him was not only a warrior but a beautiful woman. She wore a blue dress with some armor on it, Her blonde hair and blue eyes were sparkling in the night and was holding onto... air?

Sure enough this woman who came out of nowhere was holding onto air. She then took one big swing and through the man into the air.

He grunted as he tried to stop himself. He looked down at the woman and Cody with such anger. But before he tried to charge he turned around and yelled into the air.

"What do you mean fall back?! I can take them!" He yelled into the sky behind him.

"... But..." He then sighed. "Fine... I understand master..." He said as he then looked at Cody.

"Next time I will kill you..." He said before disappearing into air.

The amazingly beautiful woman then turned to Cody and kneeled down.

"Are you alright Master?" She asked.

Cody could barely say anything as his mind slowly started to fade into unconsciouness.

_Mas...ter? Who... is... this... an..g..el...?_

Cody's mind went black after that. The woman just smiled as she picked him up and took him inside.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this. This story popped out of nowhere when I was at work and I knew if I didn't write it donw I would forget it.. so yes I will be doing this along with my other stories. I truly apologize for not putting them up. A lot of things have been going around here... Hell my internet like to cut off every second now... Plus I also lost my passion to write. but I'm getting back to it now. so yes it will be a lot harder for me to post up now. But I promsie I will get to the other stories soon. Until next time later minna!


End file.
